


The world needs to know

by SaraHudson112



Series: You stand by my side [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman: Homecoming
Genre: Dad!Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony is worried about Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHudson112/pseuds/SaraHudson112
Summary: So I can keep you safe...Tony Stark offers a press conference to tell the world Peter Parker is his son.





	The world needs to know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been wanting to update but unfortunately I got sick and I've been resting in bed this past days. I had had the idea of how I wanted the last two stories to go, but I wasn't able to write anything. But I'm back and I hope you like this one. It is just what happened in the press conference and how Tony dealt with this and his own feelings about the matter. Next one will be 'the talk' between Tony and Peter and I hope to have it ready maybe tomorrow. Anyway, see you then! :)

It had to be easy, right? It wasn't something he hadn't done before so it would be ok. Though he wasn't feeling that well.

Just a press conference, and the nightmare would end at last. Peter would be fine and no one would talk shit about the kid. Maybe the media would talk shit about him, because, let's be honest, he is Tony Stark and half of the media loved him and the other half liked to talk shit about him, nothing unusual. Obviously it wouldn't be that easy and he would have to answer a lot of stuff and hopefully he wouldn't screw the story they already made to ensure everything was credible.

_His son..._

He was sure his father would laugh at him if he was alive. Ok, bitter memory but still. He wasn't prepared to be a father, well, it wasn't like he was going to have to raise a baby, not even for real, because Peter was fifteen years old (thank god) and the boy wasn't his. Well, he loved Peter, he was the kid he might had wanted as a son because the kid was smart, a little too reckless and sometimes tended to gave him heart attacks, and he already wanted to make things good for him, to help him grow up like a good man, not like him, he was too fucked up in all kind of senses and _oh god_ he didn't want Peter growing up to be someone like him. So yeah, he was doing it because of Peter's sake. Since that moment, he was going to be his father. The famous Anthony Stark with a son. And he knew it was for the greater good, Peter couldn't live with people saying things as disgusting as those they were claiming everytime a picture of them came out in national tv.

Inmediately, after watching all the interviewers, he repeated himself he couldn't screw this. One chance, _one chance..._ He told himself _. Let's put on a mask. My father mask, right..._ He needed a father mask ever since now. Tony didn't want to take Howard's mannerism because his father sometimes (maybe more often than he liked to admit) was an asshole, and he swore himself he wasn't going to be an asshole as Howard. In fact he swore himself he was never going to be a father because of exactly those same reasons. Starks had the fame of screwing up their sons, but yeah, this what his life now and he needed to have a back up plan so he finally could break the circle of traumatized Stark childs. Again... not like he, for real, was going to raise Peter, and the kid wasn't four years old, he was fifteen, so everything should be fine. Maybe...

He entered the room, everyone was in silence but the usual sound of cameras shooting at him were there. It was the most uncomfortable press conference he had ever offered. Pepper and Rhodey were the last ones to enter the room. He wanted Peter and May away from all the circuss, so at least they could still have some privacy after everything exploding in massive proportions.

The most importan magazines and TV shows were there, waiting for him to say something so he cleared his throat once he was in the podium.

"Ok, let's start, people. Let's make this quickly." He said, already feeling how his nerves were wrecking a little so he took a deep breathe to be able to continue.

"Mr. Stark, we would like to start right to the point, so please could you tell us who the boy is and what kind of relationship do you have with him?" A brunette woman in the right side of the room asked.

"I know everyone is been wondering who the boy is and where he stands in my life." Tony started saying.  "So many of you have said disgusting things about him and about me. But this press conference is exactly to clarify all those rumours and I wanted to make this by myself because is something important to me and also is something that concerns my private life..." He looked straight to the cameras, to feel at least in control of his emotions. "But there's only one truth..."

"And what is that truth, Mr. Stark?" A blonde lady in the first line of interviewers asked. He knew her very well. Everyone else was in completely silence and that was the calm before the storm.

"The truth is... he is my son." He said and suddenly the entire crowd exploded in hundred of questions and screams and the cameras were shooting at him million of flashes at time. Tony tried to stop them, but the crowd only calmed a minutes before Pepper stood in front of the crowd, next to Tony and told them the press conference would end if they didn't take turns to talk and ask their questions. Almost everyone would get a question at least, so the interviewers calmed down, slowly, but they did.

"Here, Mr. Stark, please!" A woman shouted and Tony nodded so everyone else remained silence. "Jessica Brown for Vogue Magazine."

"Oh, hi dear, haven't been in Vogue quite a while..." Tony tried to keep his cool after all.

"How do you found out this kid was yours?"

"Well... the process and everything is something I would like to keep private, but I can assure you it is something that's been happening for about a year and a half now... I was contacted by a person and we got into the legal process of paternity and everything that comes with it."

"Mr. Stark, here please! I'm Carrie Nolan for Hello Magazine" A woman with black curly hair rised her hand and waved towards Tony.

"Oh, you were the ones who published a disgusting article about 'proofs'" he quoted with his fingers "about a certain relationship with someone who happens to be my kid. No resents by the way, ask your question." The woman looked shocked, be she still made her question.

"Isn't it a bit strange that after all this years, someone just showed up with a teenager claiming he is your child and you just accepted him like is not big deal?" Tony wanted to laugh, but he didn't, instead he answered, holding a little smirk on his lips.

"The process was longer than you expect, actually. Preparations were made, tests also, a lot of technical stuff, but yeah, if I accepted this kid in my life is because he is the smartest boy I've ever came across and so many other things I don't want to discuss with you."

The conference went on with many different questions from all kind o tv shows and magazines, by the end of it Tony was feeling tired and dizzy, he never thought claiming the paternity of someone would be this tiring, but it was and he did his best to stick to the story line they made for this press conference. They asked about Peter, of course, and he kept all private details out of it, only answering what he thought was right and other way regular information of his 'son'

"One last question, Mr. Stark, please!" The blonde woman for Vanity Fair insisted, and Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Ok, go ahead."

"your child is related to the avengers? and did they know about him?" Not even once the interviewers brought up the avengers in their questions, but as soon as this lady did exactly that, everyone went silence.

"Technically those are two questions, but I'm gonna answer just for the hell of it. No, my son is not related to the avengers in any way possible. Come on, he's only fifteen. And second, I'm sure they will know by now wherever they are."

After that, he left the podium and Pepper announced the press conference was over, but the people in the crowd still tried to approach to Tony, asking questions and taking even more photos of him as he exited the room.

Rhodey and Happy were with him in mere minutes and once they were inside the car, Tony was able to breathe properly. His friend patted him in the back.

"You did good, Tones"

"Oh god, that was awful..." He grunted, unfixing his tie trying to calm himself. "I have a bad feeling from all of this."

"What bad feeling? You're overreacting." Rhodes said with a playful smile.

"Where is May and Peter?"

"Boss, they're still at the penthouse, Peter is with his friend Ned in his room and there's a group of bodyguards taking care of the perimeter" Happy responded and he could see Tony relaxing in the back.

"I need a cheese burguer. Can we stop for one? May as well buy some for the kids and May."

"Sure, boss."

"Are you going to tell the others about the truth?" Tony heard the question, but he remained in silence for some moments and then he repplied with a shake of his head.

"No, if they find out later, then it's ok. But for now I prefer all of them thinking he is in fact my son. I don't want their questions or trials. This is none of their bussiness."

The avengers weren't pardoned in US territory, but that didn't stop them from being there and everywhere else where they wanted to be. Tony even talked with Natasha once and he was informed by Friday that Scott Lang payed visit to his daughter and Hank Pym and Hope Van Dyne as well. But he knew nothing about the others and he wanted nothing to do with them, that's why they weren't roaming around in the compound. He wasn't ready and he had a lot of problems to deal with before dealing with past demons.

His phone started to ring and he answered when he saw Peter's number in the screen.

"Hey, spider-kiddo, what's up?"

"You're coming home, right?" Peter asked doubtly, and then he corrected himself "I mean, you're coming to your house? Aunt May needs to go to her job right now and I have school tommorrow."

"Oh, it's already that time?"

"Yep. And she has the night shift and she needs to go because she actually has asked for many permissions at the hospital"

"Ok, tell your aunt there will be a car outside of the building to take her to her job. At least one bodyguard is going with her and no excuses."

"Yeah, ok. I'll tell her. But you're coming, right?"

"Yes, of course. Are you and your friend hungry? what about some hamburguers?"

"Sounds good."

"We'll talk about school later. There's plenty of movies you can see, just ask Friday. I'll be home in minutes."

"Ok, see you then."

Happy was already talking with one of the bodyguards in the house to take May to her job, so he didn't have to worry about it, Happy always knew what needed to be done and Tony always could trust him with that kind of stuff. He knew that Peter was acting weird towards him and he was the same, because it had been some weird days and they just talked about all the matter from the legal view and how they would handle the problem. Sure they talked a lot about what they wanted and while Tony told Peter he was perfectly ok with deal, he didn't know if Peter was hundred percent sure about it. It would turn his world upside down and maybe, even if Peter said otherwise, he didn't want to be called his son.

That's why he would clear anything with him, just to be able to go back to the peaceful days were they screamed to each other for stupid things and then laughed for bad science jokes. To those days were Tony worried about Peter going patrolling and trying to pull off his tracker and those days were Peter acted like the fifteen years old he was and roamed around the lab amazed by all the stuff in there. Not this akward silence and uncomfortable situation they were, where it was difficult to start a conversation or even talk about normal stuff they used to talk.

"You are thinking too hard. What is it?" Rhodey asked and he snapped back out of his thoughts.

"Nothing... is just... I don't know. Being a parent is difficult."

"Give the kid time, is something big for you two. It'll be fine."

It would take them some days eventually, to settle into some comfortable space where they could act like nothing happened and talk about anything as they did before the whole "I am his father" thing, and it would take them even more time to act like a real father and son, but they did. And they had the pleasure to confuse everyone, including the Avengers.

 

 


End file.
